Speechless
by silverkittyn
Summary: He was going to leave her speechless tonight.' [Dramione - ONESHOT] [V-Day 2005]


I claim nothing, except perhaps the plot.

Written as a V-Day 2005 gift for my readers. Consider it something to tide you over until I get the next chapter of _My Starshine_ written. Enjoy, my lovlies.

* * *

**Speechless**

He pressed a finger to her lips as she opened them to speak. Tonight was not about friends; it was not about enemies. Tonight was about emotions. He wanted her to know that, and there was only one way to show her. He dropped his hand to meet hers and entwined his fingers in hers. He took her away.

"Where are you taking me?" she inquired, her curiosity getting the best of her.

He only growled in response. He was going to leave her speechless tonight; he was going to silence that inquisitiveness if only for a few hours. Yes, he was going to leave her speechless.

He never gave her an answer. She did not need him to tell her; he knew she was smart enough to figure it out on her own.

And she did. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed their surroundings; a light of recognition suddenly glowed. The statue, the tapestry...the Room of Requirement. What on earth were they doing there? As he ushered her through, she briefly wondered what...her jaw dropped before she could finish the thought.

Her mouth agape in surprise, she took in the scene. It was a far cry from the book-stocked and cushion-filled room the DA used; a very far cry. Tonight, there was only flickering candlelight to illuminate the room. She liked it. Rose petals—in her favorite color (pink-tipped whites), no less—littered the floor, the bed...the bed? Her eyes dilated further.

"Just what do you planned?"

He smirked and said, "Hush."

Before she knew it, the blonde had dropped his head to hers and captured her lips with his. To say the very least, she was shocked. Though forgiveness was beginning to seep in, the resentment had not yet faded. But here, out of the blue, he's taking her to a _suggestively_ decorated Room of Requirement and _kissing_ her. Oh yes, she was very shocked.

But she did not fight it. At least, not for long. Her arms flew up, hands balled into fists, and she beat him firmly around the shoulders. He never relented. She did. Her arms fell in defeat and settled on his shoulders. She needed air.

At last he let go of her, his grey eyes glinting with smoldering mischief. She knew what he wanted.

"Don't you think that now you're getting in my knickers."

His lips pursed and, for a moment, he said nothing. But then, "For once, I just want to leave you speechless."

It was her turn to smirk. "I highly doubt that."

"We'll see. For now you just need to sit back and relax."

He grabbed her shoulders and guided her to the bed. Once the backs of her knees hit the edge, he lightly pushed her down. They had traded smirks and now he turned from her. Eventually he faced her again, waving a small bottle at her.

"Know what this is?"

She scrutinized the bottle carefully from her position on the bed, but was unable to determine its contents. Rolling her eyes, she said, "No, why don't you tell me?"

"No. I'll show you."

He uncorked the bottle and the bittersweet scent of chocolate reached her nostrils.

"Chocolate?"

"Remember, speechless."

"Fat chance."

He merely smiled—a genuine smile—and beckoned her with his finger. She did not move. Damn her stubbornness. He shrugged and plucked at her robes, slowly easing them down her arms. Again, curiosity had gotten to her and she played into his charade. She wanted to see if he could actually leave her speechless.

Her shoulders lay nearly bare before him, the flow of their smoothness briefly interrupted by the straps of her pristine, white pajama tank. He reached out, brushed her hair aside and the strap down, fully exposing the skin of her right shoulder. His eyes darkened to a more steely shade as he closed the gap between them. First, another kiss. Then he utterly surprised her.

He drizzled the dark chocolate syrup over her naked shoulder, eliciting a gasp from her. He broke the kiss and feathered several smaller ones down her neck until he reached the dripping puddle of sweetness. He licked a path through the chocolate, pulled away and brought his tongue to his lips. He smeared the chocolate over his upper lip, then pressed it to his bottom one.

"You look ridiculous, like you're wearing lipstick."

No response. He merely leaned in for a third kiss. She tasted the chocolate on his lips. She could smell it on him, gently masking his personal lemony scent. It was rather nice. Smothering a giggle, she thought that all they need were a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream.

Being the Room of Requirement, it picked up on her thoughts and the items appeared on the bed beside her. He drew back when he noticed them and he began to smile impishly.

"I certainly didn't think of those..."

A faint blush rose on her cheeks. She had not been serious; she was only being silly when she'd thought of it. Nevertheless, she could not restrain herself. Her hand reached for a red fruit, but he caught it halfway to her mouth. He plucked the berry from her fingers and swirled it over her shoulder, collecting what remained of the chocolate. Then, and only then, he allowed her to bite from it.

When she'd taken her bite, he brought it to his own mouth and finished it off. He chewed slowly, deliberately, watching her reaction. After he swallowed, he seized the hem of her tank and pulled it over her head. There was still more to come, and the shirt would only get in the way.

Tossing the garment aside, he brought his lips to her neck and began to ravish her. He sucked gently on her skin, careful not to leave a mark on her. She was not a promiscuous girl and so lovebites would be hard to explain. As much as he enjoyed exploring her, he drew back once more.

"Lie back."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Trust me."

"Oh, alright."

She complied. She felt quite uncomfortable, lying before him with only a bra on her top half. At least he had left her pants on. For now.

He watched her, admiring how her stomach rose and fell with each breath. He grinned mentally, noting the uneven pattern. She was nervous; and why shouldn't she be? He let his fingers drift lazily along her midsection, smiling each time she flinched.

Then, without a word of warning, he shot a cold blast of whipped cream onto her stomach, directly over her navel.

"Aiee!" She squealed and smacked him squarely on the arm.

He did not look at her. He located the nearly forgotten bottle of syrup and snatched it; he let a not-so-healthy amount of chocolate cascade over the mound of cream. He licked his lips.

"Every man should get to experience this... to eat off of a lovely young woman."

He picked up a strawberry and swiped it across the top of the whipped cream and chocolate. It was admired for a moment then quickly devoured. He leaned forward and let his chin fall onto her stomach. She shivered as he blew on her skin.

His tongue slid across her belly until he reached the sweet mixture. He paused for a moment then dipped into her navel to clean the remaining whipped cream and chocolate. He noticed that she held her breath when he did this.

After straightening, he grabbed another berry and deftly separated the fruit from its green top. He put it into his mouth, leaving the pointed half exposed. He bent close and pressed the tip to her lips. She accepted it and bit into the juicy flesh. They chewed their respective halves and immediately began to kiss once they were done.

This one was not experimental or teasing, it was purely sensual. Their tongues battled for dominance, thrusting in and out of the other's mouth. She was left without breath when he finally broke away.

"Speechless yet?"

She only giggled. He took that as a yes.

"Well, mission accomplished." He pulled away and left the bed

"What?"

He laughed—something she had never heard before. He responded by throwing himself beside her and gently kissing her cheek. "Only kidding."

His hands began to roam across her body, dancing nimbly over her shoulders, her arms, and her sides. He stopped at her hips, still clothed, and did not move until she urged him. At that, he tugged the pajama bottoms over her hips and they soon joined her top. Now she was vulnerable.

Her eyes—closed in the heat of the moment—flew open when she felt him hot and ready against her leg. She began to giggle, but he pressed his mouth to hers to smother the noise. She giggled at the strangest times.

Once the fit passed, she wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her hands beneath his shirt. She ran the length of his back several times before impatiently yanking at his shirt; she couldn't stand it any longer.

They separated so that she could finish undressing him. Once his clothes were gone, they melted together again. Flesh on flesh, lip on lip.

He descended to her neck once more, licking, sucking, biting. She let her head tilt back, but then brought it back so she could nip at his ear. She began with a tentative nip, but when he growled in pleasure, she continued to nibble, though more insistently now. The tension was building and they were both about to crack.

He buried a hand into her hair and pulled her face forward. His other hand found her cheek, caressing it lightly. "What do you want, Granger?"

"Mmm..."

"What do you want, Granger?"

"You."

A brow arched. "Just me?"

"Just you. You inside me. You beside me. Just you." She could hardly believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

He removed the remaining barriers and pressed their warm flesh together. A soft moan escaped her lips. He smirked.

"Don't you smirk at me, Malfoy."

"I'll do as I want, Granger."

He pressed a fresh strawberry to her lip, encouraging her to keep quiet. While she was preoccupied, he parted her legs and nestled between them. He watched her as she ate, hovering at her entrance. They were oh-so-ready, but he wanted to hear it first. He wanted to hear her say that she wanted him. He drew his hips slightly upward, dragging along her wetness. She shuddered.

"Quit being a ferret and be a man."

He snorted most unbecomingly and drove home. There were no tears of pain, but she gasped out of surprise. He waited for her signal before progressing. When it came, he built a steady rhythm. Before long, both were near their peaks, the knots in their bellies ready to unfurl.

Desperate for completion, he touched her lips with his right index finger, then lazily traced a path to the site of their union. He ran his finger up and down her slit several times before loitering near her sensitive nub. When she cried out in frustration, he began to circle her clitoris with fervor. It didn't take long.

An explosive howl of delight fell unabashed from her mouth as the waves of her first true orgasm struck her. If she had been vulnerable before, she was entirely defenseless now. He glimpsed her parted lips briefly before the oblivion of his own climax arrived.

They lay together for some time, tangled in their sweaty aftermath. He smiled into her neck and snatched up one last berry. She eyed it warily, but said nothing. He brought it to her breast and began to trace the outline of her aureole. He did this until the nipple stiffened, then he coated her entire breast with chocolate syrup. She giggled. Again.

But he ignored it as he crooked his neck to suck at the drenched area. His tongue swirled around the firm peak until the sticky mess was cleaned. Even then, he did not cease his ministrations. And she loved it.

When he was satisfied, he removed his mouth and lay his head atop her breastbone. At this point—when he appeared so meek—any ill will she had previously felt melted away. But did this mean there was a relationship in store for them? She didn't know. She didn't care. All that mattered was now. And now, she was speechless.


End file.
